Continuing the training activities of the currently funded project, this RDCRC will make full use of the extensive, pre-existing infrastructure for clinical research training at consortium sites to develop and attract investigators to the study of rare diseases. As in the original application, training will be accomplished by a vertically integrated approach that will attract investigators from all levels of training: medical students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty as well as allied health professionals. Junior investigators conducting relevant clinical research projects while participating in formal clinical research training will receive direct funding support as well.